El retorno de la ardilla
by Atsun
Summary: ¡La culpable de todo era la dichosa ardilla, maldita sea! Pero España no parecía creérselo.


**Disclaimer: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>el jefe España y Chibiromano.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>ninguna.

* * *

><p>No había día en que cualquier idiota de turno — España — le dijera a Romano lo vago que era. El niño, obviamente, sabía que tal cosa no era más que una vil mentira. ¿Vago? ¿<em>Él<em>? Si no quería ayudar a España a limpiar el polvo de las estanterías no se debía a una pereza desmesurada, sino a que era una tarea asquerosa que le provocaba estornudar. Eso era. En cambio, si su querida Bélgica le llamara para hacer la colada, Romano acudiría corriendo, completamente dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí. Incluso si el hambre le llamaba, el pequeño iría como una flecha a la cocina para que el gusanillo que descansaba en su rechoncha tripa infantil dejara de chillar como un descosido.

Si al final se pasaba todo el día correteando de aquí para allá. ¡Y luego el tonto de España le llamaba vago!

Aquella fue una de las ocasiones en que su dichoso estómago rugía con más fiereza que un león a cambio de comida. Se acarició la barriga, pero aun así el ruido de sus entrañas se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Algo molesto por tener que interrumpir su sesión de meditación — así llamaba él al momento en que se tiraba en la cama y miraba al techo —, se levantó y fue bufando a la cocina.

A medida que se aproximaba a la cocina, un delicioso aroma iba inundando con cada vez más intensidad sus fosas nasales. Engatusado por aquel olor tan penetrante, Romano continuó su camino. El gusanillo de su tripa se había convertido en una serpiente gigante y el león parecía haber llamado al resto de la manada para rugir todos al unísono. Las ansias por comer ya le estaban nublando el juicio.

Entró en la cocina y, para su sorpresa, se topó con España preparando algún plato asqueroso y que Romano no probaría por nada en el mundo por _muy bien_ que oliera. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había tomado asiento en una banqueta y observaba quedamente cómo cocinaba su jefe. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía algún tipo de extraña fascinación por ver a España tan concentrado. No estaba del todo serio, sino que una pequeña sonrisa serena adornaba su rostro. Desde luego, Italia del sur estaba mucho más acostumbrado a verlo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tan resplandeciente como el mismísimo sol que siempre bañaba algún rincón de su vasto imperio.

España tarareaba una canción que acababa de improvisar, posiblemente ajeno a la presencia de su pequeño secuaz.

Pero siempre tenía que aparecer algo que rompiese el silencio en mil pedazos. En aquel caso fueron las tripas de Romano, como siempre tan gruñonas y ruidosas. España dio un respingo nada más escuchar aquel ruido tan ensordecedor y dio media vuelta, sobresaltado. Al ver que su joven acólito se daba pequeños puñetazos en el estómago, sonrió aliviado.

—Romano, no te había visto — sonrió y retomó su tarea.

—Lo raro sería que _sí_ me hubieras visto — chasqueó la lengua al recordar por qué estaba allí —. Tengo hambre. ¡Dame algo de comer!

—¿No ves que estoy cocinando? — preguntó ligeramente irritado, pero aún conservando una sonrisilla un tanto fingida —¡Ya sé! — exclamó ya más animado — ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

—Ni hablar — cruzó los brazos, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

—¡Venga, será divertido! Además, la comida está mucho más rica cuando tú mismo la preparas.

Romano analizó cuidadosamente los pros y los contras de aquella propuesta. Lo peor, sin duda alguna, sería lidiar con la gazuza durante un buen rato hasta que España terminase lo que diantres estuviera preparando. ¿La parte positiva? Que podría aprender a elaborar aquel plato y luego hacerlo sólo para Bélgica, que se lo agradecería con un beso en la mejilla. ¡Entonces el Papa podría casarlos en una pequeña capilla perdida en la montaña! Romano rió como un bobo inconscientemente al pensar en su futuro con su amada Bélgica.

—¡Bueno, vale! Te ayudaré — cogió la banqueta y la colocó a la vera de España —. Estate agradecido.

—Asegúrate de lavarte las manos, ¿eh?

—¡Yo no soy tan guarro como tú! — casi cayó de la banqueta al protestar — Yo siempre, _siempre_ estoy limpio.

La «gran ayuda» de Romano consistía en pasarle los ingredientes necesarios a España para que los troceara en taquitos. El pequeño esbozó una sonrisilla satisfecha al comprobar que la receta era bastante sencilla y que tenía un aspecto bastante prometedor.

—Esto ya casi está — dijo España con alegría tras echar un vistazo.

—¡Quiero probarlo! —intentó coger un dado de tomate, pero España le dio un golpecito en la mano.

—¡Romano, espera! — lo reprendió con aquel tono que emitía de todo salvo un aura respetable — Todavía falta algún que otro ingrediente.

—¡¿Pues a qué diantres esperas para terminar?

—Qué poco adorable eres, de verdad… — suspiró y troceó un pepino.

Aquella respuesta de España sólo consiguió que Romano se enfurruñara, su cara ya adquiriendo el mismo tono que el de los tomates troceados. El maldito español se creía muy listo y genial, pero _no_ lo era. ¡Romano era el elegido para demostrarle a aquel petardo lo penoso que era!

Tal y como si Dios hubiera escuchado las súplicas de Romano, Bélgica apareció con un semblante preocupado y llamando a España por un tema estrechamente relacionado con el sueldo de unos mercenarios. Italia del sur no entendió ni papa de lo que habían dicho. Lo único que sí entendía era que España se tendría que ausentar durante unos minutos para atender aquel asunto tan baladí.

—Romano, vuelvo enseguida, ¿vale? — España, a pesar de estar hecho un manojo de nervios en aquel momento, sacó las fuerzas necesarias para mostrar una sonrisisilla — No toques los cuchillos, no vaya a ser que te cortes. ¡Y tampoco picotees!

—_No vaya a ser que te cortes_ — repitió Romano con un tono sardónico en un mero intento de mostrarle a España lo estúpido que sonaba —. ¡Vete ya, pesado!

España suspiró y continuó tratando aquel tema tan espinoso para él con Bélgica. Pronto Romano se quedó solo en la cocina y, tal y como le había ordenado el idiota, no podía tocar ni los cuchillos ni picotear.

¿Y desde cuándo obedecía él a España?

Si bien no iba a coger ningún taquito de tomate o pepino, tenía bien claro que no estaría esperando ocho siglos a que España volviera y terminara de preparar aquel plato. Además, fijo que le encantaría regresar a la cocina y toparse con la pipirrana — ¿de veras se llamaba _así_? — hecha y preparada para el deleite de ambos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el mismísimo Romano había sido el que se había encargado de finalizarla. Obviamente, España estaría más feliz que unas castañuelas. ¡Y no es que a Romano se le contagiase la alegría absoluta del idiota, ni nada remotamente parecido! Era que quien sí parecía disfrutar de la dicha del español era Bélgica y sí, si ella sonreía, Romano era feliz.

Cualquier otra explicación sería absurda.

Dado que había estado pendiente de cómo España troceaba las hortalizas, Romano se veía más que capacitado para continuar con aquella labor. En la mano izquierda una cebolleta. En la derecha, un cuchillo. Cortarla en dados no podía ser _tan_ complicado, ¿verdad?

Treinta segundos después, Romano pudo asegurar que sí era _tan _complicado y se preguntó cómo era posible que un ser tan torpe como España fuera capaz de ejecutar aquella tarea con tanta precisión. ¿Qué secreto ocultaría? ¡Él también quería que los taquitos le salieran regulares y, obviamente, _cuadrados_!

—¡Esto no son taquitos, son cosas amorfas! — hizo aspavientos furioso, alzando el cuchillo y lo que quedaba de cebolleta como si fueran los culpables de todo.

Lo que el pequeño secuaz no se esperaba era que su gesticulación exagerada — él era italiano, al fin y al cabo — fuera la causante de que el bol cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil trocitos, además de dejar todos los taquitos que había troceado España previamente esparcidos. Ahí yacía la siguiente cuestión: ¿debería recogerlo del suelo? Romano era el encargado de limpiar el suelo de la cocina y, obviamente, él se hubo escabullido de sus obligaciones como buenamente pudo.

Así que no, no sería buena idea recoger la comida de aquel suelo lleno de suciedad.

—¿Y ahora qué hago…? — masculló, todavía sin saber si limpiar primero lo del suelo o ir al huerto a coger más hortalizas.

Salió un momento de la casa y, ante su asombro, ahí estaba España charlando con unos soldados. Romano frunció el ceño al recordar aquella vez que se ganó una buena reprimenda por intentar proteger al idiota de un hombre así. Parecía que su conversación estaba lejos de terminar, no obstante, si se dirigiera al huerto, España lo vería sí o sí.

Maldita sea, ¿no podrían irse a hablar a otro sitio…? ¡Si la casa de España era enorme!

Volvió a la cocina entre insultos dirigidos hacia los soldados y, con todo el dolor haciéndole añicos el corazón, cogió lo que en un momento fue un proyecto de pipirrana y lo lanzó por la ventana. A continuación, cogió uno de los tomates y se dispuso a trocearlo, debido a que le pareció la solución más lógica. Al igual que con la cebolleta, Romano dio por hecho que manipular cuchillos no era lo suyo al ver lo deformes que estaban los dados. Maldijo cuanto pudo una vez más en busca de alguna solución, pero nada medianamente decente llegaba a su mente en forma de idea.

Aún sin perder la esperanza, tomó otro tomate más del cesto, mas escuchó cómo unos pasos se iban acercando paulatinamente a la cocina.

—Romano, ya estoy aquí — España entró, rascándose la nuca y con una expresión fatigada —. ¿Te has portado b…?

Los ojos verdes de España se abrieron de par en par al visionar a Romano con un tomate en mano, con cara de circunstancias y temblando más que un soldadito francés ante una alabarda. El plato que estaba preparando no estaba a la vista y, a juzgar por los nervios mostrados por el italiano, jamás volvería a verlo.

—¿Y la comida…? — preguntó España con un hilito de voz, intentando analizar la situación.

—¿Qué comida? — la ceja le temblaba siempre que mentía o escondía información. Aquella vez no fue la excepción.

—¡La comida, Romano, la comida que estábamos preparando juntos! —frunció el ceño y suspiró, abochornado. Se iba un momento y Romano ya tenía que hacer de las suyas.

— Ah, esa comida…— Romano agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. No quería encontrarse con los ojos molestos de España, pero sabía que el silencio tampoco sería una solución mejor. Extendió la palma de la mano, mostrando un jugoso tomate — Aquí está, idiota.

—¿Los taquitos de tomate y pepino ahora son un tomate entero? — España se cruzó de brazos, aburrido y disgustado. No tenía ganas de discutir con Romano después de aquella charla tan cansina con los soldados. ¡Sólo quería descansar o pasar un buen rato con sus secuaces!

— Es que, verás, se coló una ardilla por la ventana y me dijo que quería la comida — si bien vacilaba de vez en cuando, hablaba rápido para intentar parecer creíble —. Y claro, yo le dije que no, que esa comida era mía. Bueno, y tuya. Vamos, que la comida era nuestra y no de esa estúpida ardilla. Entonces la ardilla, toda maligna, convirtió la pipirrana, pipisapo o como se llame en un tomate.

No supo si reír o llorar ante aquella excusa tan patética y, en cierto modo, adorable que Romano le estaba colando sin discreción alguna.

Por mucho que ambos intentasen mantener un semblante serio y firme, sus cejas no hacían más que temblar: uno por mentir y el otro por contenerse la risa.

—¿La ardilla tenía poderes? — preguntó España con la voz temblorosa. Sabía que un jefe debería permanecer impasible y no reírse, ¡pero Romano siempre se las arreglaba para sacarle de sus esquemas!

—Era una ardilla alquimista — explicó con una sonrisilla socarrona. ¡España se lo había creído todo!

La sensación de triunfo inicial de Romano desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al escuchar la carcajada de España. ¿De qué diablos se reía? ¡Ni que hubiera dicho nada gracioso!

—Vamos, Romano, comencemos de nuevo, ¿vale? — le revolvió los cabellos tras secarse las lagrimillas provocadas por la risa — Si aparece otra ardilla alquimista, me avisas y el jefe se encargará de ella, ¿vale?

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí, idiota? — sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y rechonchas que apenas había diferencia entre ellas y los tomates de la cesta.

España no respondió, sino que simplemente cogió de nuevo el cuchillo y un tomate. Menos mal que la pipirrana se preparaba en un santiamén, porque si por el contrario Romano hubiera echado a perder una fabada, ya le habría dado un patatús que lo mandaría derechito a San Pedro. Italia del sur, todavía irritado por la estupidez de su jefe, se subió a la banqueta y concentró todo el odio que cabía en su ser en una mirada dirigida a España.

Ojalá la ardilla alquimista volviera a aparecer y convirtiera todas esas cagarrutas que había en la cabeza de España en un cerebro decente. Al menos así todos saldrían ganando.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> malditas ardillas alquimistas. ¡Siempre fastidiando la vida de la gente! D:


End file.
